Eclipse is coming to DVD!
by Mia1986
Summary: put "Santa Claus is comming to town" in a blender. Add twilight crazed fans who can't wait for the eclipse dvd plus a tortured wildcronaw. Push Puree. what do you get? this funny spoof! Intended for true twi-hards! enjoy!


Eclipse is coming to DVD by Mia1986 (typed up by WildCroconaw)

Summary: Hi folks! In honnor of Twilight Saga: eclipse" coming out on dvd this week I made this spoof of "santa claus is coming to town" dedicated to it! Because I have been busy My pally WildCroconaw has graciously agreed to type it up for me.

WC: Graciously? Graciously? you said you and Chrissy were going to make me watch 'Hannah Montana' until I agreed to .

Mia1986 (laughs evilly): and Charlie st cloud plus-

WC: NOOOOOOO! Anything but THAT! Once was way more than enough. It was pure-

Mia1986 and Chrissy: THEN SHUT YOUR YAP AND START TYPING!

WC: yes mam. The lines not in the real song are in _italics. _Peoples names are in **bold. **Enjoy!

**Chrissy: ** DVD stores better watch out!

**Mia1986: ** Looking at the screen I'm gonna sigh [_sighs lovingly_]

**WC: ** _I have to be somewhere. Uh-BYE!_ [Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Gigi grab the back of here shirt] _URRRK! BUT-BUT-_

**Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Gigi: **_OH NO YOU DON'T!_

**Jasmine:**With happiness I'll shout!_ YIPPEE!_

**Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Carrie, Gigi:** We'll tell you why!

**Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Carrie, Gigi: **Eclipse is coming to DVD!

**Gigi** :Eclipse is coming to DVD!

**Mollie:** Eclipse is coming to DVD!

**Mollie: **I'm getting it today ..._if it kills me!_

**Elizabeth, Gigi, Chrissy, Laurie, Nicky, Mia1986: ** Checkin' the price [_sigh longingly_] _ Oh _

_Robby! Oh Robby! Oh Taylor! You're so hot_

**WC: **_cough UGLY cough _[_Elizabeth, Gigi, Chrissy, Laurie, Nicky, Mia1986, Mollie, louise Jasmine, Elizabeth all smack her with the Twilight Books_] _OWWWWWIE!_

**Elizabeth, Gigi, Chrissy, Laurie, Carrie, Marvin, Colin, Jasmine Nicky, Mia1986: **Gonna buy it and make WC watch it more than twice 

**WC:**_But- but._

**Gigi** :Eclipse is coming to DVD! [Kisses a picture of Launter multiple times] _you belong to me_

**WC: **_I saw that [ take a picture with her camera] _

**Gigi: ** _GRRRR_

**Mollie:** Eclipse is coming to DVD!

**Laurie and Chrissy: **Eclipse is coming to DVD! YIPPEE!

**Chrissy, Mollie, Gigi, Elizabeth: ** we dream of the shirtless scenes when we're dreaming _[all sigh lovingly. WC rolls her eyes and pretends to hurl]_

**Jasmine, Carrie Mollie, Mia1986, Laurie, Elizabeth**: I think ofthe proposal scene when I'm awake [Marvin, Stu, James, Jake look at them like they are nuts]

**Mia1986**[Jake gives her a different look and gets real close]: _ Come On! It's not like he's better_

**WC: **_that's bull- [Mia1986 smacks her head] HEY! _[all of them glare at her]

**Mollie, Chrissy, Colin, Laurie, Mia1986, Elizabeth:**If I was asked to be in Breaking Dawn I definitely would!

**WC: **stop the madness!_ I need some help over ! Oh _ JAKE-[Mollie, Chrissy, Laurie, , Mia1986, Elizabeth, Jake, Colin, Jasmine all punch her nose, breaking it] _OWWWW_

**Mia1986: **_Thank you sweetie [kisses jake]_

**WC: **_whose side are you on anyways?_

**Jake: **_ uh my girlfriend's _(kisses her passionately)

**WC: **_thanks a lot_

**Chrissy: ** DVD stores better watch out!

**Mia196: ** Looking at the screen I'm gonna sigh [_sighs lovingly_]

**WC: ** _I have to be somewhere. Uh-BYE!_ [Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Gigi grab the back of here shirt] _URRRK!_

**Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Gigi: **_OH NO YOU DON'T!_

**Jasmine:**With happiness I'll shout!_ YIPPEE!_

**Chrissy, Jasmine, Laurie, Mia1986, Colin, Mollie, Marvin, Carrie, Gigi:** We'll tell you why!

**Chrissy: **"Eclipse" is coming to DVD!

**Laurie, Mia1986: **"Eclipse" is coming to DVD!

**Elizabeth: ** "Eclipse" is coming to DVD!

**Jasmine and Colin: **"Eclipse" is coming to DVD

**Mollie: **"Eclipse" is coming to DVD! 

**Chrissy: **"Eclipse" is coming to DVD!

**Colin: **"Eclipse" is coming to DVD

**Laurie: **Loaded with extras, deleted scenes and a commentary

**Gigi and Nicky: **_That means more werewolf for me!_

**_WC_**[ holding her broken nose] [sacastiscally]: _Gee_ _You don't say_

**Jasmine, Mia1986, Chrissy, Mollie, Laurie: ** We KNOW  what we're doing the next day[wide grin towards WC]

**Colin, Jake and James: **the fight scenes and tension were beyond cool

**Nicky, Jasmine, Mia1986, Elizabeth, Carrie: **We jumped out of our seats in fear

**WC: **but see him again you have to wait over a year. _Oh sh-[_Jasmine, Mia1986, Chrissy, Mollie, Laurie, Nicky, Carrie all hit her head with the hardcover twilight books which knock her out]

**Mia1986, Elizabeth, Laurie Chrissy, Mollie, Laurie, Nicky: **_MUST YOU REMIND US _[they all start groaning]

**Nicky: "**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!

**Chrissy: "**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!

**Gigi: "**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!

**Mia1986: **One last time now! **"**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!

**Colin: "**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!

**Elizabeth:** **"**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!

**Laurie, Elizabeth, Mia1986, Colin, Gigi, Mollie, Nicky, Jasmine: "**Eclipse" is coming to dvd!


End file.
